


Drip, Honey, Drip

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, Patented Daydream Charms, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Silver Fox, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vagical Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Lily's boss catches her daydreaming on a Friday afternoon.  He thinks there could be a business opportunity in it, and he wants to hear more.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Michael Corner
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Drip, Honey, Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty, yup.
> 
> Written for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org)'s [2020 Bingo Challenge](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/65624.html). Kink: Bodily fluids. 
> 
> I chose vaginal lubrication because... well, I'm a big fan. :D
> 
> Also checking off the "silver fox" box on another [bingo card](https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org/15523.html) custom-made for me by my #1 enabler, [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye). 
> 
> TItle from a [Ian McCulloch song](https://totheangelbeast.tumblr.com/post/95716142500/shivers).

On the royal blue wall adjacent to Lily Luna Potter's receptionist desk, etched in a no-nonsense typeface, were the words _Corner Analytics_. 

Lily's eyes were on the clock above them. 4:56pm. It was Friday afternoon, her boss was at a meeting elsewhere, and there hadn't been a single owl, firecall, or visitor all afternoon. She had taken advantage of the silence, staring at that name and daydreaming about its owner. She knew he was a hero of Dumbledore's Army, tortured mercilessly for the cause, yet still he fought. He was an old boyfriend of her mother's at school, now a bachelor. A razor-sharp Ravenclaw, a rock-solid businessman. And not at all bad-looking for a middle-aged man. 

In a word, he was perfect. 

She dared not do more than daydream at work, but in four minutes... _three minutes_... she was going to be out of that Floo and on her sofa, grinding out the grand conclusion of her daydreams on a throw pillow before she even had her shoes off.

_Two minutes...._

The door opened.

Lily jumped.

The man himself walked in, tossed his messenger bag in one of the waiting room chairs, and collected a small stack of envelopes from a hanging file on the wall. "You still here, Miss Potter?" he asked, shuffling through them.

"Good afternoon, sir. Yes, it's... it's not quite five o'clock."

Mr Corner glanced up at the clock, the minute hand hovering right between 4:59 and 5:00. "Ah." 

"I... I wasn't expecting you back," Lily said, shifting uncomfortably in her desk chair. It was wet beneath her.

He turned and gave her an enigmatic smile. "Hmm." He ripped into one of the envelopes. He never used a letter opener. He was too impatient for such luxuries. He walked towards her desk, trailing a few stray bits of the torn envelope on the hardwood floor.

Lily pressed her legs together. She really hoped he would keep his distance. She could smell herself. She could only imagine, if he got close enough....

"Is the contact list updated?" Mr Corner asked, tossing the ripped envelope and its contents into the bin with a frown and going for the next one.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." 

The light from the window glinted off his short, silver hair. It had once been black. He had the same coloring as her father, but unlike her father, the pepper in his hair was long gone, giving his clean-shaven face an even duskier tone in contrast to the grey. He tore into another envelope with long, nimble fingers.

It was not helping Lily's predicament, noting such details.

"When did you finish it?"

"Ah... maybe an hour ago?" Lily lied. She'd finished before lunch.

"And then?"

"Then?" Lily repeated, casting around for something to report.

"Yes, Miss Potter, what did you do then?"

"Well, I..."

He looked up with a smile. Lily sighed. He was always so serious. It was hard to tell when he was messing with her. "I know Friday afternoons can be slow," he said.

"Yes, sir."

"It was very honest of you to not slip out a few minutes early. And I wouldn't blame you if you were tempted to divert yourself."

"I... I do try to stay busy, sir."

"I know. And you do." Mr Corner handed her the unfolded contents of the envelope. "Would you please add this to payables for me? Under the eighteenth."

"Of course," Lily said, taking the parchment and pulling out the payables file. "The eighteenth is a Saturday, sir."

"The seventeenth, then," Mr Corner replied. He dumped the remaining envelopes into the bin without opening them and turned to her, slipping his hands in his pockets. "But you've clearly been busy this afternoon." His face was entirely unreadable.

"What... what do you mean?"

Mr Corner blinked, his lips pressed together. The clock ticked in the background, well past five by now. "You may not be aware of this, Miss Potter. But when I walked in the office just now..." He closed his lips again for a long moment before going on: "The room had an unmistakable smell to it."

Lily's heart thundered in her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to sink through the office floor.

"And it's not the first time."

She wanted to die.

"I marvel that you didn't think to open a window," Mr Corner went on. "And I do have to wonder what a client would think. If they walked in and smelled what I smell right now."

"I.... I'm sorry, sir," Lily blurted out desperately. "I do... daydream, I do. Sometimes. When it's slow. I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again."

"It must have been some daydream," Mr Corner suggested. His eyes narrowed. "Are you using Daydream Charms in my office?"

Lily shook her head almost violently, red ponytail waggling behind her. "No. No, sir, I promise. I'd never do that."

"Hmm." He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, studying her with that unreadable expression. "Have you considered designing your own?"

Lily had the sensation of being on a broomstick that had suddenly and unexpectly locked up on her, sending her toppling forward. "My... my own, sir?"

"Daydream Charms, yes."

"Oh. Well...."

"It's not a small market, as I understand it."

"Are you... looking to expand your business, sir?" Lily asked, flummoxed.

Mr Corner gave her a slight shrug. "I'm always interested in hearing new ideas."

Lily looked at the clock. 5:08pm.

"Perhaps you could run one by me now," he said.

Lily laughed nervously. "I... I don't think my types of Charms would sell very well."

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh? Why is that?"

"They're...." She couldn't _believe_ they were having this conversation. Mr Corner was professional to a fault, even if he did have a mischievous streak. What was he playing at? "I'm just not sure they would be marketable."

"Try me."

Lily just stared at him, her stomach fluttering.

"I have a fairly keen eye for markets, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, sir."

She watched in frozen amazement as Mr Corner picked up one of the waiting room chairs and set it down in front of the reception desk. He crossed an ankle over his knee, his charcoal trousers riding up to show navy blue socks with silver windowpane stripes. "Well?" he prompted her. "Run one by me. I'll be the judge."

"Sir, with all due respect, I really don't think..."

"I'd want to hear it?" This time there was an unmistakably mischievous edge to his smile. "I'd love to hear it. But it is well past quitting time. So I understand if you'd like to run off and be with your friends. Rather than have a very awkward conversation with your boss. Who, to be quite clear, is interested in nothing more than a conversation. Out of pure entrepreneurial curiosity, of course."

Lily almost snorted. But Mr Corner did have a way of putting her at ease, which was a bit odd since his presence often tended to be like a broomride — fast and exciting and strangely relaxing at the same time. Maybe it put her too much at ease, since she was actually considering....

"I think the average time frame is approximately twenty minutes?" he asked.

"Yes." She intentionally omitted the _sir_.

"Hmm." He turned to look at the clock. 5:14pm. He looked back at her. "So you open the box. And...."

"And you have a thing for your boss," Lily blurted out.

Mr Corner did not look at all surprised.

"Probably... mostly because you shouldn't," Lily added a bit guiltily.

"No," he agreed. "You shouldn't."

"Which unfortunately only makes you have _more_ of a thing for your boss," she said quietly, unnecessarily straightening her desk blotter. "And he definitely shouldn't have a thing for you."

"Absolutely not."

"But... in the daydream... he does."

"Then he's a fool," Mr Corner said coolly. "Especially if he's a small business owner. And he would be an even bigger fool to act on it."

He let that hang there. He let Lily squirm silently in all the awkward, horrible foolishness of it. She felt every bit eighteen years old.

"Yes," he said at last, "I see how that could prove tricky to market. Although people do have things for their bosses all the time. Everywhere. All kinds of people. And we _are_ talking about a fantasy. And fantasies do tend to be messy. Which, as you note, is part of the appeal."

Lily chanced a glance up at Mr Corner, feeling an odd mixture of shame and gratitude.

"Continue," he said. "If you like. Time is of the essence here, I believe?"

Wasn't it always, for him?

"Well the thing is," Lily said, folding her hands in her lap, "your boss can be talking to you about the most mundane business in the world, really boring stuff, and...."

"And?"

"You get wet."

"Hmm."

"It's a problem."

"Yes, I see how it could be."

"And you know he knows," Lily went on. "Merlin, you can smell it on _yourself_. He _has_ to know. But you can't help it. You can't hide it. He knows. And...."

"And?"

"And, in the daydream, he's far less professional than you, sir."

"Oh?"

"He takes advantage of it, in fact."

"How so?"

Lily looked up at him, her throat dry. Was she really meant to go for it here? She glanced at the clock. 5:21pm. She didn't have to be here. Mr Corner had made that clear. He didn't even look particularly interested. He looked as if he were examining a prospectus. Maybe for that reason alone, Lily forged ahead. "He calls you into his office."

"Huh."

"And...." She let out a deep breath. "No, I can't say it."

"That's a problem. Because you would need to be specific. If you were going to put it into a charm." Mr Corner said it all in such a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"He asks you if you're wet," Lily blurted out. "And you say no. But... he doesn't believe you."

Mr Corner watched her silently.

"And you tell him, no, you're not wet, you promise, but... but he says he has to know for sure. In fact, he...." Lily swallowed deeply. "He demands to examine you for himself."

Mr Corner shifted slightly in his seat. "Go on. If you like."

"He makes you bend over his desk."

"He makes you?"

"He asks. But what can you do?"

"Indeed. He's your boss."

"So you do it. Already trembling. Knowing what he's about to find."

"Miss Potter," he said with a faint smile, "this is an average exposition at best. Not that Daydream Charms are prized for their inventiveness."

Lily felt a flash of anger, and at once she could tell that was Mr Corner's intention.

"I do hope it gets more specific than this," he added.

"It does," Lily snapped. "You bend over the desk. He's a terribly disorganized man. There are files and parchments everywhere. Truly appalling penmanship. It's the bane of your existence. And so many numbers and lists. You don't even know what half of them mean, but you don't have to. You're only here to help keep him organized."

The smile widened. "Now you're stalling."

"Don't they always? Daydream Charms. They never get to the point.'

"Touché."

"And anyway, you asked for specifics," Lily said with a shrug. "I'm setting the scene." And it was getting easier to talk, the more she did it. "So you bend over, trying not to disturb all those random, piled-up parchments. Trying not to think about the fact that your boss is about to see your knickers."

"And what do they look like?"

Lily paused, blinking. Wow, Mr Corner was kind of a pervert. Honestly, she never would have guessed. He was just so... _cerebral_. It was always the quiet ones, she supposed. Now she really wanted to go for it. She wanted to see _him_ squirm. 

"They're lacy," Lily replied. "Pale blue. He likes blue. They look like really high cut shorts. Just putting them on is enough to make you wet, the way the crotch digs in. They're definitely not something you should wear to work. But you like to think that someday he'll see them. You just didn't think it would be like this."

Mr Corner chuckled. "Go on."

"He slowly lifts your skirt. Bunches it up around your waist. Makes you arch your back and spread your legs wider. Then he kneels down behind you and...."

Mr Corner was leaning forward slightly now. "And what?"

"And he smells you," Lily said, now relishing the words. "The whole room smells like it. Like...." And indeed it did. The whole room smelled like Lily's wet cunt. Musky and desperate. Undeniable. "Your knickers... they're such a mess. The whole crotch is just drenched." Not an exaggeration. Lily couldn't help pumping her hips against the seat in small motions. "And the more he looks, the more he smells, the more he doesn't touch you... because that would be going too far...."

Mr Corner laughed again, quietly.

"...the wetter you get. He makes you arch your back even harder. When you do, that crotch slips right between your lips."

Mr Corner licked his dark pink lips. He dropped his foot and scooted the chair forward, elbows propped on his knees. His chin was tilted down, his eyes gleaming from under his brow. She definitely had his full and undivided attention, and that was rare indeed.

"Those lips are bare to him now, swollen, fully on display, the short hair soaked and matted. So wet, it hurts. It hurts. You want to move your hips. You want press back. You know his mouth is right there, waiting for a taste. But all you can do is stand there and ooze while he watches. The inside of your thighs is coated with it. You've never been so wet in your whole life. In fact, you almost wonder if... if you're going to start dripping on his office rug, right through your knickers and everything. And he... he...."

Mr Corner turned to look at the clock. 5:34pm. He turned back with a grin. "He doesn't lay a finger on you."

Lily nearly let out a growl of frustration.

"Because Daydream Charms always fade out at the most inconvenient times. Don't they?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"And that's the appeal."

"If you say so."

Mr Corner leaned back in the chair, his fingers twined behind his neck, exactly as she had seen him do when greeted with a new business prospect. "Well, personally, Miss Potter, I think a Charm like that would sell well to the right clientele. Not the joke shoppe clientele, obviously, but I'm sure it could be sold to one of those Prophet services." 

He stood unceremoniously and picked up the chair, moving it back to its place. He was always on the move until he got behind a desk. And then he wouldn't move for hours on end.

"As I understand it," he went on, now in specifics mode, "those services offer very little compensation per Charm, but Charm designers can do quite well if they keep up with market trends and produce reasonably adequate quality at a prolific rate with mindful labeling. Perhaps you could carve out your own niche in the business world."

Lily gave a start. She had never even considered it. The thought almost made her laugh. Harry Potter's baby girl, designing transgressive Daydream Charms for a living. "You think so?"

"I don't see why not. If you're willing to put in the work." Mr Corner picked up his messenger bag and eased it over his shoulder. As always, it bulged with books and parchments, some almost spilling out the sides, and Lily knew his work was only beginning. He was always on go when he returned from a business meeting, no matter the day or time.

"Anyway," he said, "as diverting and enlightening as this conversation has been, I would kindly ask that you leave research and development to your own personal time. And buy some practical knickers for work. Did the new journal arrive?"

"Yes, sir." Lily handed him his highly anticipated new copy of _Modern Arithmancy Applications_.

"Ah! Excellent." Mr Corner took it from her and began excitedly thumbing through it at once. "One more thing," he said. He glanced up even as he began dog-earing pages. "You would do well to keep in mind that your own boss is married to his business with a zero percent chance of engaging in any sort of behavior that would jeopardize it." His jaw clenched for a moment. "No matter how tempting."

Lily felt color rise in her cheeks. 

"And I should also mention...." He kept flipping pages, but Lily could tell he was not really looking at them now. "...how much I esteem your hard work." He said it quietly. "Very much indeed. In case I haven't mentioned it before." He stopped on an ad in the back of the journal and snapped it shut, his eyes returning to hers. "I would be very sorry to have to let you go over an ill-advised crush."

"Yes, sir," Lily said, surprised to realize that it did not disappoint her as much as she would have imagined. In fact, she felt oddly flattered by it. "Do you use Daydream Charms, Mr Corner?" she blurted out. "The kind they sell in the Prophet?"

He paused in the corridor that led back to his office. "I have, yes. Once or twice."

"What kind do you use?"

He smirked, patting his bulging bag. "Have a nice weekend, Miss Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely to receive. :)
> 
> You can connect with me @sportivetricks on [tumblr](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
